harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Christmas Day with the Harpers.
Christmas day comes to Harpers Falls, with the Harper family celebrating, and the addition of Susannah Lucas and her family and some of Somerset's characters as well! Announcer: Special guest stars from Somerset: Stacy Edwards as Susannah Lucas; Jordan Charney as Sam Lucas; Ann Wedgeworth as Lahoma Vane Lucas; Molly Burnett as Ellen; Michelle Ray Smith as Annabella Petterino and Matt Crane as Dr. Patrick Kurtz. Last time on Harpers Falls: *''The Harpers, their closest friends and some surprise guests made the most of Christmas Eve. The most surprising happening was to Suzanne Prentiss, when her sister, Vanessa had the rest of their family surprise her in Harpers Falls with a visit.'' The morning sun rose over Harpers Falls, Massachusetts on this wonderful Christmas morning of 2008. At the Harper Mansion, everyone was awakened. Dylan and Alex were awakened by Alex's mother, Susan; Sheila and Allen Watkins was awakened by his grandmother, Joan Wentzel; Hannah and Rosemary were awakened by Wanda Madison, their mother's former nanny; Anyssa and Susannah Lucas, who were rooming in her room, was awakened by Susannah's parents, Sam and Lahoma. Ellen, Susannah's ward and Annabella Petterino, Susannah's friend, was also awakened by Sam and Lahoma. And so it went. Everyone, in various degrees of awakeness, went down to the main living room. Gifts were handed out and exchanged as well. Everyone made out well this year. Alex and Dylan exchanged some special gifts. They had some special bands made, which were very special. Anyssa opened her first gift, and she was touched deeply. Vel and Susannah had made her a very special scrapbook which she saw some pictures of her early years in Chicago, with her parents; with the Lucases; and her first days in Harpers Falls. Everyone in the various families had a hand in making her scrapbook gorgeous. Aileen Mercier received a beautiful jewelry armoire, that she had wanted for some time, it was given by her mother. Chris and Bill exchanged some wonderful gifts too. Bill had given Chris a beautiful picture that he took of him, his mother, Michelle, her partner, Marie; and Sheila. Sheila and Allen had their wedding rings engraved; Michael had given Velda, Laurel, and Arielle, his loyal house staff a huge raise. Michael and Shelby exchanged some lovely outfits that they bought in Boston. At the huge breakfast, everyone was talking about their gifts. Dylan and Alex were showing off their new wedding bands that they had made special. "They look marvelous," Rosemary said, impressed. She was wearing a new blouse and skirt that she had received from Dylan. Anyssa was smiling, as she thanked her aunt and the others in her family for the lovely scrapbook. "I'll treasure it forever, Susie," she said to Susannah. "We've got a surprise for you, this morning, Susie," her father smiled, "the second part of your christmas gift, and again, I want you to close your eyes." Susannah looked at Anyssa, who knew nothing of this one. "I'd say close my eyes, Susie," she smiled. Susannah closed her eyes, and someone else had come in. Anyssa grinned, it was Dr. Patrick Kurtz, an old friend of her's and Susannah's who had come all the way from Somerset to spend the day with her. "Now you can open your eyes, darling," Lahoma said to her daughter. Susannah opened her eyes, and she was astonished, "Patrick!" she said, astonished, "who came up with this idea?" "Your folks did," Patrick said, giving Susannah a hug, "and I talked with Anyssa's aunt Velda, and she had me RSVP an invite here; and here I am!" "You've done a lot for me these past few months, Susie," Anyssa said softly, "and I wanted to do this for you." "I am very touched by your gesture," Susannah said, "thank you, all of you." Suzanne Prentiss sat next to her husband, John and they watched as Tess played with some of her new toys. Ben and Betsy brought their Christmas to Harpers Falls and they opened their presents earlier. John had announced, that he was cutting back his hours of working at Beaver Ridge; which delighted Suzanne. She also announced that she was now the new editor of the Rosehill Herald, and would also work as a special reporter for The Harpers Falls Sentinel. Everyone was enjoying the Christmas season, and things were happy indeed. *''From all of us on Harpers Falls and from AlbieGray Productions, we all wish you and your's a very Merry Christmas and the best of the best in 2009.'' Tune in again, and don't miss the next installment of Harpers Falls. Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes